Raidon
Raidon or Ren for short, is a medical ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. She is an original character and there for, is not associated to Masashi Kishimoto. Basic Character Information: Birth date: January 18 Gender: Female Age: (Part I) 14 - 15 (Part II)17 - 18 Height: (Part I) 145.4 cm/ 4' 9 - 147 cm/ 4 ' 10 (Part II)155 cm/ 5 ' 1 Weight: (Part I) 35.2 kg/ 78 lbs - 36.1 kg/ 80 lbs (Part II)43 kg/ 95 lbs Blood type: O Affiliation: Konohagakure Ninja Rank: (Part I) Genin (Later became Chunin) (Part II)Jonin Academy graduation age: 10 Chunin promotion age: 14 Nature Type: Lightning Release (Affinity) Earth Release Background: At a very young age, Ren's parents died leaving her orphaned with her older brother Kaito. Luckily enough, they were able to strive through all of life's difficulties as her brother finally gained the rank of Jonin. During her early days in the academy, instead of channeling her full attention on the lessons she'd rather take a nice long nap, practically ignoring every single detail of the day's topic. Oddly enough, despite of all of this when it comes written and non-written examinations she'd always stand out as one of the few who had high test results making her seem unfair to some. Due to this, she was able to graduate from the ninja academy younger than expected.Though one thing that hinders her grades to achieve their rightful number is her attitude and behavior. Following her own rules and ignoring the authorities is her game. This is the reason why Kaito is often called for a conference to discuss about her "angelic" manner. The details about her three-man squad is left unknown although it is revealed that her mentor as a genin is Hatake Kakashi. When she was about 12 years old, her brother Kaito dies while protecting her from unexpected enemy ninjas. Unfortunately she wasn't able to do anything for her abilities had not been fully molded yet as something to intimidate enemies even though she'd worked up her way taking it past her limitations. Still grievous yet equally motivated, a few days after Kaito's burial she fled from Konoha in order to train by herself determined to become stronger. At some point while she was gone she met Tsunade and pleaded to her to make her her student, determined to enhance her abilities as a ninja to protect those she values the most to prevent anything else like what happened to her brother. Although it was not an easy task. Her first few attempts failed as that Tsunade only saw her as some immature brat and repeatedly ignored her request. Fortunately, her persevering attitude flared and she proved herself worthy to Tsunade. Because of this, she finally agreed to train her. By the time line of the time skip, Ren is later assigned to stay at Sunagakure as an agent to bring and deliver medical supplies and help around as full-pledged medical ninja. Personality: Despite of the fact that she is older than that of Naruto and the others, it is still quite notable that she is equally just as immature. Bubbly and often optimistic she'd often times be the life of the party. Just like Naruto, she loves pulling pranks on others. But one thing that could differ her from him is that instead of being the doer of the action, she'd rather be the mastermind of the whole plan. Although her notorious antics are terribly out of hand, she is aware of the limitations of them and would rather keep a low profile at some points. Appearance: Part I Ren has chocolate brown hair with short side bangs parted to the right. She posses champagne hued eyes and fair skin. Her hair is cut short, chin-length in particular. It is layered and spiked downwards.(Hers is different form Haruno Sakura.) Often times, she could be seen sporting a bright yellow hair band with 2 long excess cloths hanging on both sides that are tied behind her head. Back in Part I, her main attire composed of a dark brown and bright yellow colored sleeveless hoodie with a pair of biker shorts that have 2 zippers going down the front. She wore two maroon wristbands on each wrist along with a matching maroon cat collar adorned with a golden bell as a pendant. Her Konoha forehead protector is then, located at her right arm. As of Part II, her once short locks has now grown longer reaching about a few inches passed shoulder length. The outfit she wore has been completely changed and replaced with a black and bright yellow sleeveless midriff hoodie with a huge circle located at the back, inside written the words "God of Lightning" in kanji. She matched this with an equally bright yellow skirt that ends a few inches above her knees and covers a small portion of her exposed stomach. The skirt is then decorated with black flames at the bottom and a zipper at the center. Underneath all these, she keeps a sleeveless fishnet shirt. If in the Part I she used to wear 2 maroon wristbands on each wrist, now she'd sport a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal guards that posses threatening spikes on them. Two things that hasn't changed is the fact that she had kept the bright yellow hairband and her Konoha forehead protector is still located on her right arm. Abilities: Ever since her years at the ninja academy, Ren had shown quite a level of intelligence, even being compared to Nara Shikamaru at times. Although due to her joyous and often carefree exterior she is often mistaken for an airhead. Her affinity when it comes to nature type is Lightning release, making it easy for her teacher Kakashi to train her. Because of this, her main jutsus are focused on lightning attacks.Despite of her abilities and training under Kakashi, she was still rendered futile as it was proven to be of no threat against the enemy ninjas who ambushed her and Kaito. Kaito was then, killed before given any treatment from a medical ninja. Disappointed and ashamed of herself she became desperate and seeked power, not for vengeance but instead thirsted for this in order to prevent anything else like what happened or worse to happen to the ones she values the most. After a few days of thinking things over after Kaito's burial she went off her way and temporarily left the Hidden Leaf Village in order to train. During her stay away from her village she encountered Tsunade at some point and witnessed just powerful the legendary sannin is. Amazed and motivated by this, she begged Tsunade to become her student and to teach her about medical ninjutsu. Though she rejected her offer several times, Kaminari still insisted on her request and later proved herself worthy to Tsunade, almost losing her life in the process. Amused and Impressed by her, she hurriedly healed the dying girl and agreed to make her her student. After approximately 2 years of being away from Konoha, she came back together with Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya as Tsunade is now the new Hokage of Konoha. Now 14 years old, Ren's abilities greatly increased while undergoing training given by Tsunade. Her powers of deception became a lethal weapon, manipulating enemies to her will and sending them to their downfall. Since her natural talent to think of various strategies became a lot more vast, it is also implied that she progressed and became a strategist. As for the rest of the time skip, Ren had spent most of her time in Sunagakure as she served as the bridge from Konoha to be of help to their allied village when in times of need. She'd also bring with her and deliver special items that can be of use to heal specific kinds of injuries. At some points where she still has spare time, she'd either teach Academy students or accompany Sand ninjas on a mission. Even though she may be away from the Hidden Leaf Village, she still doesn't fail to widen her knowledge and sharpen her abilities to the fullest. Chakra Control From her days at the academy, it has been observed that she didn't have the least bit of trouble performing hand seals and jutsus. From this, it has been deduced that Ren posses a good chakra control although it isn't perfect since she isn't able to use her maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Despite of this, channeling her chakra to various parts of her body when it comes to performing Charkra Enhanced Strength is done with ease. Medical Ninjutsu Because of her excellent chakra control, she uses it to her advantage. Though not made to perfection she is still able to carry out her jutsus, taking it to its limitations. Her knowledge about healing items and products have also become vast from her experinces during her stay at Sunagakure to the extent of having the capability to create pills and other healing items in just a nick of time at the worst places and scenarios. Her training under Kakashi was proven to be not of no use since it has been revealed that somehow, she has been able to fuse her superhuman strength with a force of lightning emitting from her fists and legs. With this and her newly achieved great speed and accuracy she can handle and beat up not one but a lot of ninjas into a bloody pulp with tremendous ease. Later as she grows stronger in skill, she develops an ability to stun and even paralyze enemies with the power to release a a heavy amount of lightning with one heave strike of the fist or a pressure from the palms. This could be a reference as to why the words "God of Lightning" is written in kanji at the back of her hoodie. Ever since she was still a genin, her stamina and speed had always been very poor, a reason why despite all of her training, she is still seen inferior to others of her rank and age. During her 5 years of extensive training under Tsunade, she has improved tremendously, being able to last for inhuman hours in battlefield with her speed and accuracy failing to falter.This then, turns her into a dangerous rival against her fellow medical ninjas, Shizune and Sakura. Ninjutsu Most of her jutsus are based on her affinity, Lightning Release despite the fact that she also possessed Earth Release. One jutsu that Kakashi had passed on to her is Chidori which she was able to learn and perform rapidly due to her good chakra control. Though despite learning how to use Chidori, Ren had a lot of trouble mastering it since her timing was always off and her speed was too slow, making it unsynchronized. If in the pre Shippuden she had not known a single Earth Release jutsu, now she had studied a number of them. An example of this would be the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique which she uses to ambush enemies and render them handicapped with the use of either Chakra Scalpel or her self modified technique, Fatal Shock (the jutsu where she releases an amount of lightning from her palms and fists and strikes it directly on the enemy.) Part I Most of her appearances in Part I had been only on flash backs and memories since she had not been back yet in Konoha and was still traveling with Tsunade and Shizune. She had yet to be seen until she'd journeyed back to Konoha with Tsunade hailed as the 5th Hokage. Search for Tsunade Arc It had been exactly 2 years since she had left to train with Tsunade. One day, Orochimaru came unexpectedly, requesting Tsunade to heal his arms. Despite of having not been properly informed about Orochimaru's existence she knew right away this was trouble and kept herself alert of any sudden violent movement. When all ways and forms to stop Tsunade from accepting Orochimaru's offer failed, she distanced herself from the rest for a little while, not wanting to get knocked out by Tsunade and later pursued to follow her when she was about to meet up with Orochimaru and Kabuto. To her surprise, it turns out that all this time Tsunade never planned to agree to his request and felt very relieved to this learning. Tsunade then fought Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto but unfortunately, Tsunade was rendered immobilized by Kabuto. Angered and determined to pulverize the medical ninja, Ren fought side by side Shizune in order to protect the helpless sannin. Though her capabilities have greatly surpassed that of a normal genin, as stated by Kabuto she was still knocked out when tossed harshly directly on a big rock. Later she had been carried off with Naruto, equally unconscious by Shizune who fled as the three sannin faced off with each other. While heading to Konoha, the group had a small stopover in the hot springs in town. Two unknown ninjas named Senta and Bunzo stole the First Hokage's necklace which was now Naruto's possesion. The two actually plotted to black mail Tsunade into returning them the money she owed their boss. Though she did not have much appearances in this, it has been later revealed that all this time, she knew that there was really no actual trouble and was just to lazy to explain the whole thing. By the moment they finally arrived in Konoha, Ren had panicked and hurriedly trained for the Chunin Exams, explaining that she is but the only one of her batch who isn't a chunin yet since she had left the village 2 years ago and had missed the Chunin Exams back then. Luckily enough, she conquered the test without much effort, thanks to the training she received from Tsunade over the passed years. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL